The Royal Diamond Divas
The Royal Diamond Divas are an OC group created by Sarah West. Description The Royal Diamond Divas are a group of princesses who each rule different kingdoms and want to protect their kingdoms and help their subjects in any way they can. Personalities Sloane The leader of the group. Sloane does not fit the stereotype of a needy and authoritative princess, never demanding any special attention or prioritizing herself above others. In fact, she usually puts the needs of others far above her own and is hesitant to rely on others or ask for help with her problems. In particular, she places an enormous value on the citizens of her country and the lives of her friends. She is also extremely brave and determined, going up against powerful enemies for her friends' sake even when clearly outmatched. Her selflessness and sense of responsibility push her to carry her country's burden. She is slow to anger and quick to forgive but fiercely loyal to her friends, her family, and her country. Clarion Clarion is loved by all her kingdom's residents due to her kindness and loving care for all living things. Clarion is seemingly not scared of anything and always remains calm in any situation. Her determination and bravery save the valley and she is a role model to anyone. Anya Anya is reserved, somewhat aloof to strangers, and quiet. She at first insists on being on her own due to the danger her very company presents and out of fear of causing damage, though eventually concedes when she vows to help the other princesses protect their kingdoms. Despite her taciturn and shy personality, Anya is polite, kind, and intelligent. Wanda Wanda is stubborn, short-tempered, courageous, and protective, her primary concern being to protect her kingdom and its residents. Alexandra Alexandra has a cocky, proud, brash personality, and she can be aggressive. She is a tomboy and acts unashamedly towards her goals. She is clever and cunning, but despite this, she is not averse to heroics and is a reliable ally and caring friend. Edith Edith is a shy princess with a big heart. Though she has a few friends, she mostly keeps to her own due to her shy and modest nature. When the other princesses saw what potential she had, they managed to draw a more passionate fire out of her. When their lives are put it danger, she completely sheds her shy personality and shows her true strengths. Now that she's made a few friends, Edith has became more outgoing and passionate about being a heroic princess. She is quite bubbly and sweet, and while she may appear as shy and fragile, she is actually quite strong when it comes to protecting her friends and making the right decision. Aria Brittany Juanita Pandora Eglantine Morgan Daisy Jessica Kiara Gertrude Teagan Roxanne Mariposa Alana Bonnie Trivia *This OC group was created in one of Sarah's YouTube videos. *This group has more members than the previous OC groups that Sarah has made. Gallery Screen_Shot_2017-08-07_at_2.13.31_PM.png|Sloane Screen Shot 2017-08-07 at 2.13.36 PM.png|Clarion Screen Shot 2017-08-07 at 2.13.40 PM.png|Anya Screen Shot 2017-08-07 at 2.13.45 PM.png|Wanda Screen Shot 2017-08-07 at 2.13.51 PM.png|Alexandra Screen Shot 2017-08-07 at 2.13.55 PM.png|Edith Screen Shot 2017-08-07 at 2.14.00 PM.png|Aria Screen Shot 2017-08-07 at 2.14.05 PM.png|Brittany Screen Shot 2017-08-07 at 2.14.10 PM.png|Juanita Screen Shot 2017-08-07 at 2.14.15 PM.png|Pandora Screen Shot 2017-08-07 at 2.14.20 PM.png|Eglantine Screen Shot 2017-08-07 at 2.14.25 PM.png|Morgan Screen Shot 2017-08-07 at 2.14.30 PM.png|Daisy Screen Shot 2017-08-07 at 2.14.36 PM.png|Jessica Screen Shot 2017-08-07 at 2.14.40 PM.png|Kiara Screen Shot 2017-08-07 at 2.14.46 PM.png|Gertrude Screen Shot 2017-08-07 at 2.14.50 PM.png|Teagan Screen Shot 2017-08-07 at 2.14.55 PM.png|Roxanne Screen Shot 2017-08-07 at 2.15.00 PM.png|Mariposa Screen Shot 2017-08-07 at 2.png|Alana Screen Shot 2017-08-07 at 2.15.10 PM.png|Bonnie Category:Original Characters Category:Princesses Category:Groups Category:Female Characters Category:Female Heroes Category:Sarah West's OCs